


Lights

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Christmas Lights, Cute, Holidays, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, gallavichadventcalendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: For the gallavich advent calendar: day 1 lightsSet in season twoish, Ian and Mickey decorating the Kash n' Grab





	Lights

"This stuff makes my skin fucking itch," Mickey complains for only the thirteenth time in the hour. They've been closed for a while.

Ian snorts from up on a step stool, trying to get the tinsel to hang right on the shelves. "You're not supposed to wear it."

Mickey grunts and lets the stuff drop back into the box so Ian has to come down to get it if he wants it. He goes back to sorting through the shitty plastic bulbs Linda told them to hang from the ceiling. "Why do we have to do this shit? It's only December first."

"It's festive. It's fun," Ian says, bending down to get some more decorations. He’s wearing his tan pants that make Mickey stare at his ass. He turns quickly to catch him in the act, "Right, Mick?"

Mickey looks away and clears his throat. "Probably just to make people buy more or something. Ain't nobody believing these towelheads celebrate Christmas."

"Mickey," Ian warns him. Kash may have been a douchebag, but Linda wasn’t a total bitch. Some days he even ranked her up there with Fiona and Vee on his maternal figures list.

Mickey doesn’t apologize but he doesn’t say more either. "This stuff is ancient." Mickey gives up and stares out the door for a while. It's still snowing but it's wet and not sticking much; it's more annoying than pretty and means they'll have to put salt down before they leave. Mickey sighs heavily, cursing under his breath.

"Want to play with my balls?" Ian asks from behind Mickey.

Mickey whips around, his heart and stomach jumping inside him. "What?"

Ian is wearing an elf hat and holding two shiny ornaments together, a stupid grin on his face. "C'mon, they're blue." He wiggles his eyebrows and laughs at Mickey trying not to smile.

"Quit fucking around or I'll kick your sack, Buddy."

"Alright, alright. Help me put the lights up?"

Mickey nods, following Ian to the back to get the box of lights. They carry it together and only almost drop it once when their eyes meet. They’re perfectly wrapped together and not tangled at all, which Mickey is relieved about.

"Kash was a tight ass," Ian says without thinking, going slightly red. He stammers, seeing Mickey’s face, "About the lights, I mean. Made me do it like this or--"

"I don't got all night, Gallagher," Mickey interrupts, clearly not wanting to hear about the man.

Ian nodded, feeling a bit stupid for even mentioning it. They put up the lights in silence after that, only talking to awkwardly move around each other. Ian was certain Mickey would leave as soon as they were finished with eveything, but he was still lingering when he came back from putting the boxes away. The store lights are off so it's just the blinking colored ones they just hung. The ornaments twirl above them and the tinsel shimmers. It's romantic as hell. Mickey hands him a paper cup and sips his own.

"What is this?" Ian asks, smelling the sweet, spiced liquid.

"Horchata. It's like Mexican eggnog," Mickey explains.

Ian notices the empty space on the rack with the other bottles and rolls his eyes. He drinks it anyway, and it’s good. Mickey is watching him with an expectant smile on his face. He looks cute and Ian has to hold back his urge to grab him.

"It’s good. Thanks for helping."

"Welcome," Mickey says quietly.

They lock eyes for a moment. Mickey bites his lip like he does whenever he's trying to control his thoughts or actions. Ian moves closer, leaning in a little, hoping even more...

"It's not totally shit."

Mickey steps back, chugs his drink, looks everywhere else but at Ian.

Ian let's out the breath stuck in his chest. He finishes his own cup and trashes it, just glad Mickey hasn't run out the door entirely. He does have a grin on his face, though.

"Balls still blue?" Mickey asks, licking his lips.

Ian laughs, as Mickey sinks to his knees.


End file.
